Lasting Impressions
by Hidden Tala
Summary: AU. Their first meeting was a disaster with her ending up in therapy sessions and him warding off Dobermans and breaking up with girlfriends. Four years later, they meet again... as husband and wife!
1. Episode 1

**Lasting Impressions  
** by Hidden Tala

.

.

.

 **EPISODE 1: WHEN HATE TURNS TO LOVE PART I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BEHIND THE SCENES #1**

"You can't honestly expect me to work with him," she pleaded to her friend but then her gaze traveled to the figure lurking in the corner of the room and she just lost it. "I had people write me a contract to keep me away from him!"

"Now, now, Tomoyo-chan―"

"Yukito-kun," she cut him short with a raised palm. "You know me so you know when I say I wouldn't do it, I really won't do it."

Tsukishiro Yukito, the show's production director, walked up to her and folded her palm in his hands. "But you signed a contract, Tomoyo-chan."

"As a favor," she countered, getting really frustrated with the unfairness of it all. "You needed a last minute replacement so I offered because we're friends and I was available. But I didn't know I would be working with him."

"But that's also part of the contract," Yukito said with long-suffering sigh and then took her into his arms.

It was going so well. The location was secure; no trace of paparazzi on site, and no sign of rain which was lucky considering it's in the middle of June. The flowers and food service arrived on time. The string quartet was playing Mozart. Even the guests (who are actually people working for the station) were dolled up for the occasion.

Tomoyo was shining on stage.

Everything was perfect.

And then Hiiragizawa Eriol came in.

And she froze up like she'd just seen her doppelganger get ripped apart before her eyes.

Yukito remembered the director yelling _cut!_ followed by the statements: "Try to look less traumatized, Daidōji-san! This is a joyous occasion!"

If anything, Tomoyo's mood plummeted to a more dangerous level that he had to intervene before she did something drastic, like cry, which she's doing right now.

"What's wrong?" Yukito patted her bare back with care. "Will you tell me what happened between you and Hiiragizawa-kun to make you this agitated? Are you ex―?"

Yukito couldn't finish because she pushed him away with her fists, horror etched on her face.

"Exes?" she all but screeched, scandalized. "Me and him? Are you out of your mind?"

"Hey," interjected the man himself, looking zen, now sitting on a couch.

Tomoyo ignored him and pinned Yukito with an intense glare. "Do you remember that scandal about us four years ago? We were supposed to collaborate on a song and he came to work smelling like a distillery―"

"It was 7 in the morning on New Year's day," Eriol countered his defense. "Everyone smelled like a distillery!"

Tomoyo chucked the bouquet at him then turned back to Yukito.

"And that's not everything!" she cried, gesticulating her anger with her fists. "He peered down my shirt like the pervert he is! And you know what happened next?"

"He molested you?!" Yukito's voice rose in anger.

"HE VOMITED ON ME! ALL OVER ME! MY HEAD, MY DRESS, EVEN MY MOUTH WASN'T SPARED BECAUSE I WAS YELLING AT HIM!"

Yukito dry heaved.

Eriol had the audacity to look ashamed.

"And you expect me to go on a fake marriage with him?" she cried with bitter tears trailing down her cheeks. "We'll play house, the both of us? What if he comes in drunk again? What if he finally succeeds with his nefarious intentions with me? What if we end up living in vomit?"

"I said I was sorry plenty of times," Eriol said, standing up to come between them. "I even went to her place—"

" _See?_ He's a drunk, a pervert _and_ a stalker!"

"—but she set her dogs on me and I had to turn back before they could make a meal out of my leg." Eriol turned to her, eyes blazing. "I even wrote you a song with your name on it because you wouldn't talk to me or any of my people. My girlfriend broke up with me thinking I had cheated on her with you."

"That's supposed to make me feel better? I had your ramen-beer-soaked vomit down my throat!"

"If you weren't yelling so much I wouldn't have—"

"I wouldn't have yelled if you weren't looking down my—"

"I wasn't looking at anything! My head was splitting ten different ways I couldn't even tell you apart from the toilet bowl!"

Tomoyo gasped, physically taken aback by that statement. " _You_ can't tell _me_ apart from—"

Yukito put himself between the bickering pair before they mutilate each other with bobby pins. "Okay settle down now, both of you."

"Do you understand why I'll never work with him?"

"I understand where you're coming from," Yukito tried to mollify her. "But Tomoyo-chan it happened four years ago and based on Hiiragizawa-kun's account, he's tried to make amends but you wouldn't listen."

"You're picking his side?" she said in disbelief, her tone rising a few decibels.

"I'm not taking anyone's side," Yukito replied calmly. "Although I would like to help you two reconcile. Who was it that decided to make an appointment at 7 in the morning on New Year's day?"

"I did," Tomoyo gritted out.

"She did," Eriol said at the same time.

Yukito turned to her and began in a placating tone. "You have to admit everyone's in a festive mood. You musically-inclined folks have that end-of-year program which doesn't really end at midnight because the real party starts after the show."

"But that morning was the only time I was free," she insisted. "I had to fly to Korea in the afternoon and my schedule was booked for the rest of the month. That collab had a deadline."

"That's why Hiiragizawa-kun tried to meet with you despite his really bad hangover."

"He could have just told me!"

"I would have but I couldn't get a word in because—"

"Try not to aggravate the situation, Hiiragizawa-kun," Yukito muttered loud enough so Eriol could hear. "I am trying to appeal your case here."

"Fine," Eriol grunted. "I apologize for what happened that day. I was wrong. I shouldn't have gotten drunk especially since I knew we had a meeting in the morning."

"Noted," Tomoyo answered squarely. "However, I'm afraid I still can't do this job with you. I don't think any apology could heal the mental and emotional damage this has caused me. When I see you I can't help but remember those soggy noodles that tasted like bile. I'm sorry but I've made up my mind."

Eriol turned to Yukito. "It seems we've reached an impasse, Tsukishiro-sensei. What do we do?"

The said man who was already past green, now a dangerous shade of purple, suddenly turned away and sped out of the room.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to CLAMP. The virtual marriage reality show is heavily-based on MBC's We Got Married. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Author's Notes** : I honestly have no idea where that came from. Or why Yukito's playing middle man. I don't even know how TV/variety shows work. But it got me out of my writing funk (and I'll do anything to get out of that funk even if it means being dragged around by a hysterical slash disgusting muse). I decided not to put this under DoR because I might take it up again when I get stuck with BF and NaF. That's what actually spurred this on... I hit a block with those two and started feeling hysterical and weepy. HAHAHA :p So I hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. BTS 2

**Lasting Impressions**  
by Hidden Tala

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BEHIND THE SCENES #2**

It turned out there's no turning back for either one of them.

Half an hour later, Yukito finally returned although he still looked a little peaked. He brought an iPad with him and showed them a news item which was basically a confirmation of their participation in the reality show.

Tomoyo slumped back on the couch, a look of shock on her face. For a brief second nothing was heard until her face crumpled and her anguished wail bounced off the walls. To his credit, Eriol didn't take offense and he inched closer to the other end of the couch to give her space. Yukito, worried about the noise she's making, sat next to her, patting her back as she sobbed pitifully.

"It's going to be all right, Tomoyo-chan," Yukito crooned, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'll think of a way to get you out of this."

"B-B-But t-the m-m-media—"

"You don't need to worry about that," he assured. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

"T-The c-contract," she said, eyeliner stains now running a steady path down her cheeks. She turned to Yukito with an imploring gaze. "T-The station will sue me."

Yukito bit his inner cheek, trying to think of some way to allay her fears. There's a possibility of a settlement but he knew it came with a price. She'll be banned to appear on any show from the network and that meant no promotions or commercials indefinitely. The media will soon catch on and most likely connect the two together. Then she will be called names—diva, brat, unprofessional. Some petty people in the industry will show up, attesting those claims. Soon, nobody will want to work with her. All those seven years of building herself up will fall apart with just one bad rep. And Yukito knew she could see that far ahead.

"I'll tell them I quit," Eriol suddenly said, surprising them.

Both Yukito and Tomoyo turned to look at him. He shrugged. "I'm good friends with the President and he owes me a favor. I'll cash it in with this."

"Is that possible? What favor could that be?" Yukito wondered aloud. "Did you kill his ex-wife?"

Eriol laughed and started to his feet. "I set him up with the new one and played the piano at their wedding. So really it's no problem."

Yukito turned to her, excited about the turn of events. But Tomoyo was still staring at Hiiragizawa Eriol as if she's sizing him up.

Eriol held up both hands in a show of peace. "Whatever you're thinking, I suggest you stop. It's not pity. I was wrong to come hungover that day. Believe me I'm still horrified and disgusted with myself. I'm doing it because I'm sorry, okay?"

Yukito watched his friend process this. After a beat of silence, Tomoyo stood up and walked up to her 'enemy'. Without warning, she raised an arm and hit him with a resounding slap.

" _Shit!_ "

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Releasing a shaky breath, she dropped back to the couch with a plop. Yukito immediately put himself between them.

"My therapist told me it'll help. She's right."

"She's nuts!" Eriol snapped back, massaging the cheek she just mauled.

"I'm not sorry for hitting you," Tomoyo said as she looked up at him. "But I forgive you now for what happened then. This time I mean it."

"Yeah?" Eriol returned her gaze, still holding his left cheek. "That's great. I just hope you didn't have to break my jaw to do it."

Tomoyo strode forward to get cold water from the water dispenser. She held up a plastic cup to his face. "Here. Apply this cold compress to minimize the swelling."

Eriol took a moment to study her and then did as told. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Yukito was now watching them with renewed interest.

"I made up my mind," Tomoyo announced. "We're doing the show."

Eriol almost wet his shirt with his sudden action. "What?"

"We're doing the show," she repeated as matter-of-factly. "Look, I'm not owing you any favors and please don't take that the wrong way. I just hate owing somebody anything. We've already forgiven each other and now we can move on."

She walked out and both men watched her go, probably to redo her make up.

"What the hell just happened?" Eriol finally asked, befuddled. "Is she always like that?"

"Catatonic? Hysterical? Overwrought?" Yukito hedged.

"Like..." Eriol fumbled with the right word. "Like a bloody switch!"

"Tomoyo-chan is usually reasonable," Yukito said emphatically. "But that girl holds grudges like no other."


	3. BRI 1

**Lasting Impressions**  
by Hidden Tala

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TOMOYO'S BLACK ROOM INTERVIEW #1 (UNCUT VERSION)**

PD: The moment you saw your virtual husband, you became visibly upset we had to stop filming. Why is that? Does it have anything to do with the rumors from years ago?

Tomoyo: (crosses legs) In a manner of speaking, yes. But not like what the media had played it out to be. We weren't involved, at least not romantically. But we were supposed to do a project together and there was a disagreement which eventually led to a blowup. It just fell apart right there and we went our separate ways. But senior PD Tsukishiro already sat us down and with his help we were able to settle our differences.

PD: That's good to hear. But do you think what happened then will continue to affect your interactions on the show?

Tomoyo: I hope not. But well, I admit I'm the type to hold grudges for a very long time but once an issue's resolved, I try to accept it and move on.

PD: Speaking of grudges, does your mother know you've already gotten married?

Tomoyo: (turns head and stares blankly at the camera)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRODUCERS' LOUNGE**

"It's not working out," senior producer-director Abaraki told the other members of the team. "We'll be doing our viewers a disservice if we let things as it is. They know those two have got history and after that stunt Daidōji pulled at the ceremony it'll be hard convince them they're at least civil to each other. Hell, I don't even buy their crap at the reception earlier. Fine, it's not as severe as before but it's obvious they're trying hard to look normal. We can't have that."

"I'm with Abaraki-san," assistant director Miyamoto said, tapping his pen on his notes. "But it'll be a lot of waste of money and film if we start again from the top. Maybe we could stage an intervention like what Tsukushiro-sensei did earlier. They were less hostile when they came out of the waiting room. We could mimic that with hidden cameras in the right places to make it look real."

The head writer, Tsukunami, clucked his tongue in disagreement. "As Abaraki-san said, the fans know their history. We could use that to our advantage. Let's keep the footage from the ceremony. Those two hate each other? How's that going to work out? Will they divorce or won't they? The viewers will eat it up. And it sure makes the fake marriage look more interesting."

PD Abaraki swiveled her chair towards the head writer. "I get that. But what happens now? Their attempt at normalcy is just painful to watch."

"Maybe we should just stick to the real events," offered assistant director Asano. "Let's follow what happened after their first meeting and then change some things that don't add up."

"This is why you're my favorite, Sayuri. You've got the most sense," Tsukunami teased the younger AD who colored at the attention. PD Abaraki bared her teeth and snarled at him. Ignoring her, Tsukunami turned to Yukito who was at the head of the table, brows furrowed in thought. "The waiting room was a turning point. They miraculously ceased hating each other. Was there a CCTV in there we can use?"

Yukito turned the question in his head. One part of him, the producer and head of this team, agreed with what Tsukunami was saying. But the other part, him being Tomoyo's friend, and one who owed her a favor, told him he can't throw her under the bus again. (Although in his defense, he'd forgotten those two had some bad business in the past.)

"There is," Yukito said begrudgingly. "But I doubt it'll be useful since it's purely for surveillance purposes."

"I can take that," PD Abaraki acknowledged. "Our viewers would want to see some proof that the intervention happened. That will be our evidence."

"I agree with Abaraki-san," AD Miyamoto said.

"When have you not?" Tsukunami snarked. Under his breath, he added, "Ass-kisser."

PD Abaraki turned to Yukito. "We'll put the reception to scrap since it doesn't follow the mood those two have set. But we'll need that footage. It's nonnegotiable."

"Fine," he finally allowed. "But I will have to look at it first. Haruse, get me a copy from security and meet me at the editing room."

The rookie PD perked up at the order and diligently did as told.

"Haruki, assemble your writers and devise a plan that will bring those two closer together," Yukito barked at Tsukunami. "Miyamoto and Asano, inform the crew about the change of plans. Coordinate with Tsukunami about the next mission the couple will be doing. It's almost quarter to 8, we'll start filming at 9 PM sharp."

Tsukunami and the ADs hurried out of the room, leaving the two senior PDs to themselves.

PD Abaraki crossed her legs. "Your friend is a menace."

Yukito rolled his eyes. "What did she ever do to you to generate all this hate?"

"Nothing much, really. She's just too pretty. She makes an old lady like me feel so insecure." Leaning forward, she stared at Yukito with intrigue in her eyes. "So why edit? Something interesting happened in there?"

Sighing, Yukito slumped back to his chair and massaged the flesh between his brows. "Let's just say if it were a movie, it's drama with a bit of action."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ERIOL'S BLACK ROOM INTERVIEW #1 (UNCUT VERSION)**

PD: You came on this show not knowing who your partner would be. What was your reaction when you saw her on stage?

Eriol: Honestly? The first thought that entered my head was, 'This isn't going to end well'.

PD: (laughs) She mentioned in her interview that you had a disagreement before and everything turned sour after that.

Eriol: She did? Well, mostly it's my fault. I'm relieved everything has been resolved now.

PD: Is it all right to ask what it was about?

Eriol: (furrows brow) It's nothing sordid but I'd rather not talk about it.

PD: I heard you wrote a song addressed to Tomoyo-san. What is it about? Did you really like her then?

Eriol: (scratches cheek) I did write her a song but only because she wouldn't listen to me or take my calls. It's all apologies.

PD: (laughs) Wow! I should fight with you so you could write me a song.

Eriol: (laughs)

PD: So now that you two have made amends, what is your impression of Tomoyo-san as your virtual wife?

Eriol: I'm not sure I see her as a 'wife' yet but I do believe she's a good person. She's honest which is something I really admire.

PD: Does that mean she's close to your ideal type?

Eriol: (chuckles) I'm not sure I have a type.

PD: We are intrigued about the answer you wrote on the question regarding your reason/s for joining the show.

Eriol: (laughs) Yeah?

PD: You listed three but we're particularly interested about the last one. Do you still remember what you wrote?

Eriol: I said I'd want to get married for real if my partner and I hit it off.

PD: Were you serious when you wrote that?

Eriol: I was.

PD: Do you think that's possible now?

Eriol: (pauses) (laughs) I don't know. We'll just have to see, won't we?


	4. BRI 2

**Lasting Impressions  
** by Hidden Tala

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRODUCERS' LOUNGE**

Writer Tsukunami called for a meeting thirty minutes after they'd split up with another PD, Shibaseki Keita, in tow. Shibaseki was the other PD in charge of another couple, Satoru and Hinata. PD Abaraki and him were embroiled in some sort of competition on whose couple gets the most views on the show. Meanwhile, PD Shimano just let them fight over the ratings while he busied himself with the pair he's in charge of. So far, Shibaseki has a good head start since Abaraki's bet got axed two weeks ago because one of them got involved in a scandal with another celebrity.

"What the hell are you doing here?" PD Abaraki demanded when her rival barged in with the smarmiest smile she'd ever seen him wear. Turning to Tsukunami who was leaning against the doorway, she flashed her teeth. "What's the meaning of this, traitor?"

Pulling a chair in front of her, PD Shibaseki made himself comfortable and propped his arms on the table. "Don't be like that, Michiru. Tsukunami was actually worried that he went out of his way to call me in a middle of a shoot to ask for help. Because you wouldn't."

"WHAT?!" PD Abaraki hit the table with her fist, her face in a dangerous shade of red.

Yukito popped an antacid because he knew this will stress him out.

Knowing Yukito's tendency to block out the two idiots' bickering and how they're already pressed for time, Tsukunami uncrossed his arms and addressed PD Shibaseki. "Quit flirting and get on with the negotiations."

"Negotiations?" Yukito and PD Shibaseki asked in unison.

PD Shibaseki frowned at Tsukunami and then turned to the other two senior PDs. "Fine. We're filming a game-themed episode at the theme park tonight. Tsukunami remembered and called to ask me if your team could join us in the shoot."

Turning to Tsukunami, PD Abaraki sent him an irritated glare. "And how is that a good idea? They just met this afternoon!"

Ignoring her Medusa-like glare, Tsukunami turned to Yukito and explained, "I can't see those two getting comfortable with our next course of action. I bet they'll even fight looking for houses until Tuesday next week. But if we pit them against another team they'll be forced to work together. A little teamwork is what we need and what we can ask from them at this point."

"Of course," Yukito said with a shake of his head. "It's just like you to make sense. But Michiru is right. Hiiragizawa-san and Tomoyo have just met today. Won't it look more awkward if we put them with another group of strangers?"

"Hinata used to work at Tomoyo-san's agency. I heard they have a senpai-kohai relationship," PD Shibaseki offered. "And well, if you want to make a good transition, just make it look like this is their second day of filming. Fix everything in the editing room."

"I hate to say it but they're right," PD Abaraki told Yukito. "Teamwork will help them get over their awkwardness."

PD Shibaseki hit the table with a triumphant grin. "Did you hear that? We should get this recorded. Abaraki Michiru has finally acknowledged my genius."

PD Abaraki rolled her eyes. "I knew it was all Tsukunami's handiwork. But what's with this negotiation you were talking about?"

This time PD Shibaseki clasped his hands and rubbed them together, an unnerving grin playing on his lips. "Well, my team is currently doing the grunt work. We're only doing races and a trip to the haunted house but since you're coming with us, we had to tweak some things. We're adding some props to accommodate you guys. But we don't have a reward for whomever wins the game and that's where you're coming in."

"But you're already doing the episode before you even knew about this," PD Abaraki pointed out with a knotted brow.

PD Shibaseki waved off the accusation. "But it's just Hinata and Waseda Satoru with us then. We're doing this theme park episode because Waseda lost a bet. He loathes theme parks. The purpose of the game is to turn the tables on Hinata. If he wins, they're wakeboarding next week. If he doesn't, they're doing what Hinata wants which is planting vegetables in the countryside."

"So what do you want as reward?" Yukito asked, checking his watch to wrap up the meeting.

PD Shibaseki vibrated in his seat. "Okinawa."

Yukito and PD Abaraki turned to Tsukunami who raised his hands in surrender. "He asked where the honeymoon would be."

Yukito started to disagree but PD Abaraki held up her hand. "How confident are you that your team will win?"

PD Shibaseki knotted his brows in thought. "Is that a trick question? I'm confident enough. Satoru and Hinata are both active people."

PD Abaraki leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms with a pensive look on her face. After a moment of deliberation, she turned to Yukito. "I'm calling it, taichou."

Yukito was frowning. "Michiru, if Keita's team wins where will Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa-kun go for their honeymoon?"

"Let's send them to Izu and have them participate in the Dontsuku festival."*

Yukito sputtered in disbelief while PD Shibaseki howled with laughter.

Tsukunami blew out a whistle from the doorway. "I love it when you're feisty, Michiru."

PD Abaraki flipped him off.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BEHIND THE SCENES #3**

Tomoyo stood a few feet apart from her partner who, like her, was waiting for further instructions from the PDs. Beside her, the 24-year-old singer-turned-actress, Konoe Hinata was on one knee, adjusting her shoelaces in preparation for the game. The reminder of the impending game agitated her. Bringing up a hand to her mouth, she bit the flesh of her thumb to take her mind off anxious thoughts. It was just all so abrupt—the changes—and she wasn't given time to process it all.

"I was surprised to see you come out of that van, senpai," Hinata said, looking up at her with a pleased smile. "I never imagined it would be you. You've never done variety before. What changed your mind?"

From his spot, Eriol remained silent but kept an ear out for them.

Tomoyo sat down and brought her knees to her chest. "Yukito-kun asked if I knew anyone from the agency who'd like to replace the actress that backed out. I volunteered."

Finishing up, Hinata sat with her, amusement dancing in her eyes. "That's not like you."

"I know, right?" Tomoyo cried, burying her face in her lap. "But Kamiya-sensei suggested I act on impulses once in a while. He said I need to bring in chaos to my orderly structured life."

Hinata nodded in understanding, and then asked in concern, "How's the old guy doing? Last that I heard of him he was taken to the hospital."

"He's fine." Tomoyo waved away her worry. "It was gout—couldn't walk for days. But he was let out after taking medications. The nurses were afraid of him."

"That's just like him. I bet he taunted them with their deepest, darkest secrets and dissected their neuroses like the intestines of a frog."

"You know him well," Tomoyo remarked, stretching out her knees before her. "By the way, where'd your partner run off to? The PDs are about to come soon."

Jumping to her feet, Hinata began warming up. "Satoru-kun got us some water. He figured this game may take awhile."

At ten past nine, the cameras were rolling. PDs Shibaseki and Abaraki gathered the four of them and barked out instructions.

"Flags are scattered in five different locations," PD Shibaseki told them. "These flags will serve as markers where you'll stop and search for items with the initials VM (Virtual Marriage) on them. Once you find an object, a PA will give a trivia that you need to answer correctly before moving on to the next location."

"The fastest team to find them all," PD Abaraki paused, panning her gaze to every participant, "will be rewarded a five-star accommodation for three days and two nights in Okinawa."

Tomoyo observed the other team converse with just their eyes. Beside her, Eriol raised a hand.

"What happens to the team that finishes last?" he asked.

PD Abaraki flashed them both a shark-like grin. "The losing team still gets to have a trip or, in your case, a honeymoon. We can't divulge the specifics except this trip will feel more like a punishment than a vacation. So you got to do your best, ne?"

Tomoyo instinctively inched closer to her partner. "I think she's on to us."

Eriol mutely agreed.

In a minute the PDs told the couples to prepare.

Hinata started jogging in place, her ponytail bouncing as she went up and down. Satoru took off his track jacket and handed it to Hinata who was sufficiently covered with a white tank top over a knitted gray striped pullover.

"Why?" Hinata asked, confused.

"It's chilly," Satoru said, motioning towards her exposed legs which wasn't covered by the light washed denim shorts. "Come on, take it."

Hinata did and wrapped it around her waist.

Eriol watched his partner watch this interaction with avid attention, and noticed she's wearing even less clothing than Hinata. That sleeveless top barely covered her. He unzipped his hoodie and offered it to her.

Tomoyo looked at his proffered hand with a blank look.

"Take it," Eriol said, pushing the hoodie to her.

"But I don't need it."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ERIOL'S BLACK ROOM INTERVIEW #2 (UNCUT VERSION)**

PD: You gave your jacket to your wife.

Eriol: (chuckles) I tried but she didn't want it.

PD: How did you feel when she refused to take it?

Eriol: (frowns) At first I was confused and then disappointed. I thought she wanted me to do it because she was watching the other couple do it. But later when I had the chance think things through, I realized it was just me jumping to the wrong conclusions.

PD: Why do you say that?

Eriol: From what I've observed of her, she's the kind of person who'll say what she wants when she wants them. She'll ask for help if she needs them. She's what-you-see-is-what-you-get. She's that straightforward.

PD: What's your opinion about that?

Eriol: I think it makes her pure. You won't have to worry about what goes on in her head because she'll tell you. I like that.

.

.

.

 **TOMOYO'S BLACK ROOM INTERVIEW #2 (UNCUT VERSION)**

PD: You were watching the other couple earlier, especially when Satoru-san offered his jacket to Hinata-san.

Tomoyo: (eyes widening) You caught that on film?

PD: The cameras were already rolling then. What were your thoughts when you saw them doing that?

Tomoyo: I was just surprised to see them so close like that. I guess I started wondering if Hiiragizawa-kun and I would get to that point someday.

PD: What do you mean?

Tomoyo: I wondered if we'll get close enough to know what the other is thinking without speaking. I wondered if we'll also learn to look out for each other so naturally like Waseda-san did with Hinata-chan.

PD: Your husband offered his jacket to you.

Tomoyo: He did but I was fine...

PD: So what does 'looking out for each other' mean to you?

Tomoyo: (shifts) I guess it's knowing what to do when the other needs you. It's more than satisfying material needs—it's being there when he wants me there. It's being available to him when he needs my support.

* * *

* **Dontsuku Festival** is a fertility festival held at Higashi Izu-machi in Shizuoka Prefecture every June. Local geisha parade through the streets carrying carved phalluses to bring harmonious marital relations to couples and wish for prosperity for one's descendants.

 **A/N:** This was finished two days ago but I was never satisfied and so I kept doing revisions, adding and deleting scenes, etc. This is my 5th try and I'm just putting it out here before my internal editor wakes up and decides she needs to change some things AGAIN. Sorry for the general incoherence, grammar lapses, typos and the many OCs. Enjoy reading!


End file.
